


Green and Blue eyes

by Kaufmann



Series: • Drawings • [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Art Drawings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jason Grace Deserves to be loved, Jason Grace Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Jason Grace Needs a Hug, Jason and Nico fell into Tartarus instead of Percy and Annabeth, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaufmann/pseuds/Kaufmann
Summary: Jason wakes up from a nightmare, in panic, and everyone is there to help him, especially Percy. Jason shows the son of the sea god how much better he is at drawing.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson
Series: • Drawings • [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Green and Blue eyes

BOOM!

Percy moaned as he fell out of bed. He untangled himself from the blankets and thought about how he woke up while looking at the ceiling of his room on Argo II.

He wasn't having a nightmare, so the reason he woke up in a supthum was a mystery. Normally, there was something big going on to wake him up so suddenly, like the emergency alarm, or, a nightmare.

Poseidon's son was washing his hands in the sink shortly after using the bathroom when he heard it.

A cry of freezing blood cut the silence of the dawn. Percy was already halfway down the hall when he remembered he was only wearing a shirt too big for his size and underwear. Shrugged, Percy kept running, he wouldn't need clothes for the occasion.

More screams echoed through the air, provoking sensations as frightening as several monsters could provoke at the same time. Percy arrived at the end of the hall, entered the room, and found everyone on the ship gathered around Jason's bed, trying to calm him down during the nightmare the boy was having.

Frank held Jason's arms with his hands and feathers with his knees to stop him from hurting himself.

Piper held a bag of ice and pressed as gently as he could on Jason's forehead with the boy struggling. Hazel was trying to calm him by whispering reassuring words in his ear.

Annabeth instructed Frank how to restrain Jason while talking to Leo about building something that could help them calm Jason down on nights like this.

When Percy came in, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. Piper and Hazel blushed and looked away, going back to doing what they were doing before. Leo coughed up and started taking pieces out of his tool belt to build something. Frank looked away and blushed with shame, but Annabeth... she gave Percy the most disapproved look she could muster at the time.

\- Finally, seaweed brain - Snorted Annabeth - We were thinking you would never come.

Jason gave another shout and struggled to get away from Frank, tears streaming down his face and he muttered meaningless things, sobs escaping through his lips, which were bleeding so much that he bit. Everyone looked sadly at him, wondering what the boy had to go through to stay that way.

\- Sorry - Percy murmured, approaching, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Everyone was staring at Jason for a while, there was nothing they could really do, wake him up only getting worse, they discovered this when Leo tried to wake him up and Jason went on an anxiety attack and shocked everyone who was coming.

Jason tried pointlessly to loosen his arms from Frank's grip again, crying, and repeating Nico's name. Frank also cried, sad to see his friend in such a deplorable state.

Suddenly, Jason sat down, he hit his forehead against Frank's and would have fallen to the ground if Mars' son hadn't caught him in time. Jupiter's son struggled to get out of the grip and fell to the ground, Frank falling in the process.

Jason crawled into the far corner of the room, sobs plaguing his body, quick and short breaths escaping from his mouth. The boy hugged himself and swung back and forth, a glazed look on his face.

Everyone took a deep breath as they approached, trying not to scare the boy. The group knelt next to Jason, and Piper, who knew breathing techniques, helped Jupiter's son calm down slowly.

\- Jason, count with me, one, two, one, two...

Gradually, even if very slowly, Jason was calming down, and his breathing, though calm, was still irregular. Everyone sighed relieved but were interrupted with an arched of Jason.

Jupiter's son turned to the side and vomited, his body trembling with exhaustion, and everyone quickly moved to help him. Percy began rubbing his friend's back gently, Hazel pulled the sweaty blond strands off his forehead, Piper went to the bathroom and returned with a wet towel, which she would use to clean Jason's vomit-stained lips when he was finished.

The blond collapsed against Percy and breathed heavily, his eyes closed, his body shaking violently. Frank went to bed and grabbed a blanket, which he put around Jason's shoulders. Leo exhibited the device he was building, it was a small fan that blew water vapor. Annabeth told Percy to hold Jason in a more upright position because the boy had just vomited.

\- Sorry guys - Came Jason’s hoarse whisper, he was still with his eyes closed, but everyone knew he was awake and why he said that – I got in the way of your sleep again.

\- Don't worry, Jason - Hazel said, smiling sadly – We'll always help you, and it's not like we're all sleeping anyway.

Everyone hurriedly muttered to Jason that he would never bother them.

\- You want to talk about the nightmare? - Asked Piper. Although they were no longer dating, they were friends, and Piper would always care about Jupiter's son – can help talk about it.

Jason shook his head. He didn't want to worry them about the horrors he and Nico went through in Tartarus, it was bad enough that they woke up at night with their nightmares and had to calm him down.

They nodded and gradually reluctantly left the room, saying that if he needed it, he would just call. Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek before walking out the door, giving him a sharp look.

All left until only Percy and Jason remained, sitting on the floor with the blond supported by the older boy.

\- Come on, Percy said, getting up and helping Jason move into the bathroom - Let's clean you up.

\- Percy, you don't have to... - Jason began, in a faint whisper, only to be stopped by the finger of Poseidon's son on his lips.

\- Don't say anything, you know I'm not leaving until you're sleeping peacefully like a baby.

Jason sighed and let Percy take him to the bathroom, Poseidon's son waited outside while Jason took a quick shower, passing a pair of vomit-free pajamas when the younger demigod asked.

Percy watched him brush his teeth to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth before taking him to bed. He dried up and cleaned up all the vomit and sweat residue before helping Jason sit against the pillows, Percy took the blanket that had slipped from Jason's shoulders to the floor earlier, folded, and placed it on the edge of the bed, covering Jason with the sheet so it wouldn't get too hot or cold.

Then he turned to the colorful mess on the floor, making a small grimace with the smell before using his powers to clean it up. Finally, he turned on the night light Leo had built days earlier and turned to see Jason shrunk in a fetal position in bed, his eyes staring at something Percy could't see.

\- Hey – Percy started. Cautiously, he sat on the edge of the bed – What do you think of drawing a little to take your mind out of the nightmare? You like to draw, right? Where's your sketchbook?

Jason pointed to the dresser leaning against the wall, Percy went there and opened the drawers until he found the sketchbook.

It was a simple, blue-cover art notebook with sheets of white canson paper. Percy took the case too and went to Jason again; the boy moved to give him space, taking the sketchbook and whispering a thank you.

Percy watched as Jason turned the pages, marveling at the richness of the drawings' details.

The notebook had drawings of varied things, from objects, people, even monsters and places, Percy is sure he saw a very realistic drawing that looked like the images of the Trojan Sea Monster that Annabeth once showed him.

Arriving at the last free page, Jason ripped it off and gave it to Percy, who faced him surprised, Jupiter's son just shrugged and started a new drawing on the next page.

Percy took a blue pencil and began drawing the sea; he knew it was very cliché, but what could he do? He was Poseidon's son.

They stayed there for a while, illuminated only by the little night light, drawing.

Jason from time to time looked at Percy's drawing and laughed at the scribbles the other was doing.

Percy knew that any drawing he made would never reach the feet of what Jason or Annabeth could do, but he was trying.

The black-haired boy was painting the sand on his beach when he felt a weight drop on his shoulder. He looked sideways slowly to find Jason's blonde head resting on him.

The boy had the sheet up to his knees and the sketchbook was resting on them, he still held a pencil in his hand, and slept peacefully.

Percy smiled at the rare sight and moved carefully not to wake Jason. He slowly lay the boy on the bed and collected the art materials, placing them on the bedside table without paying much attention to the younger boy'sdrawing; he covered Jason with the blanket and turned around, bumping into the art notebook in the process.

Poseidon's son bent down and picked up the sketchbook on the floor and looked at the unfinished drawing Jason was making before bed.

In the drawing it was a sunny day and a group was gathered, Percy recognized as being all seven, Nico and Reyna on the day that the sons of Jupiter and Hades left Tartarus and closed the doors of death.

It was a sad day, because the two boys had escaped from a terrible place that yielded them many traumatic experiences, but at the same time was happy, because they all reunited.

Percy smiled sadly at the drawing, thinking about how Jason could draw something so laborious in such a short time. He closed the sketchbook and kept everything on the dresser again, taking care not to make any noise that could wake the demigod asleep.

Before leaving the room, Percy wrote on a discarded piece of paper a note to Jason, so that when the boy woke up, he would not be frightened when he realized he was alone, and left slowly, casting one last glance at the blond before closing the door and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as he entered the kitchen he was greeted by the smell of some weed, he looked up and saw gray orbs staring at him.

He gave a faint smile to his girlfriend and approached her, taking the cup of tea out of her hands, and giving her a quick kiss.

\- How'd it goes? – Annabeth asked as Percy opened the refrigerator and took his blue soda.

\- Well, I guess – He shrugged, taking a sip and getting a disapproving look from the girl, giggled before leaning against the bench – He's sleeping now, I helped him and then we draw, you know how Jason loves to draw.

Annabeth took again the cup of tea and took a long sip, a thoughtful look on her face.

\- Leo said we're going to need to go to sea tomorrow, do you think you're going to be okay to help?

\- Yes, yes, of course – Percy said, only half of himself focused on the conversation, his thoughts turning around Jason and his terrible nightmares.

\- Annabeth - Percy said, interrupting the blonde from his speech about the approaching storm clouds.

\- Yes? – Asked the blonde, a little bothered to have been interrupted, but realizing that Percy thought of something that was distracting him.

\- Do you think Jason's going to be okay?

Athena's daughter clicked her tongue and looked seriously at him.

\- I don`t know Percy, the recovery from traumatic events and the way people react to them is different for each, Jason can improve, but never return to be the same, or his habits may change, his way of acting... but deep down he'll be there, the only thing we can do is stand by his side and help him as much as possible.

But what about this war? Percy asked, biting his lip.

Annabeth sighed:

\- We must go through this, Gaia's not going to take a break because we`re tired, but we must stick together.

Percy nodded, looking barefoot.

\- Anyway, Percy, why are you wearing only your shirt and underwear?

Percy blushed while Annabeth smiled devilishly.

When he went to sleep, his dreams revolved around monsters, coloring pencils, and, for some reason, underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! I always wanted to write something like that, and I always liked the idea of Jason and Nico falling into Tartarus.
> 
> For those who did not understand, this series is set in Blood of Olympus. 
> 
> I'm going to do a chapter of each helping Jason. My biggest challenge will be Annabeth, she is complicated to write. Anyway, comment! I want to know what you think of this opening chapter!


End file.
